E-federation/SheyanneSuccessful
Sheyanne Successful (born August 2, 1992) is an American Professional Wrestler. Sheyanne is currently signed to the All Star Wrestling Federation and just recently turned professional. With a perfect amateur wrestling record of Eleven wins and Zero losses. Early life Sheyanne Successful grew up in the rough streets of Brooklyn NY, where she struggled between staying in her highschool classes and keeping up with homework. Sheyanne is a highschool drop out, who dropped out of highschool at the age of 15. From that point on she began to rebel. She was kicked out of her house that same year, in which she moved in with a couple of friends and started getting into the life of drugs and alcohol. Sheyanne was arrested and taken into custody by NYPD on multiple occasions for charges on Assault and Robbery. Changing Her Life After being bailed out of jail for the last time from her peers and family members, she began to wrestle to keep her mind off her addictions and trouble. She signed up in the "The Confidence" Gym and Training Center a famous gym in New York City where multiple world champions and well known, respected wrestlers train. The gym turned her life around and got her out of trouble, she began to train and realize she was very good at wrestling. After only a few months of training, Sheyanne was placed in her first amateur wrestling bout, dominating the match in the early going and picking up an early victory. The next couple of matches would be the same, as she went eleven straight wins, and finished her amateur wrestling career with a perfect undefeated record. REVIVAL WRESTLING (June 2012) Sheyanne made her first appearance on television at REVIVAL Wrestling's first ever Pay Per View: Ascension on June 3, 2012. She made her appearance backstage in a small segment, introducing herself to the world, fans and future opponents as "Ms.Successful". The next following week, she would make her debut at REVIVAL Wrestling's weekly show: Violence, to take on Aiden Jenkins. Aiden Jenkins, a veteran in the game of pro wrestling who made his mark in Japan, was the heavy favorite to win this match due to the overwhealming amount of experience he had compared to Sheyanne, who was stepping into the ring to have her first professional match. However, despite being the underdog, Sheyanne successfully debuted by knocking off Aiden Jenkins with her impressive wrestling skills, grabbing him from behind into a quick roll-up pin that nobody saw coming. Her next match would be in the form of a triple threat match and it would be the first ever women's competitions match to be held in REVIVAL Wrestling. Her opponents would be heavily favored Chelsea Pryce, and Alyx St.Croix. Leading up to the match the war of the words would start and it was a twitter war between Sheyanne and Chelsea that had fans excited for this match-up, however things would change once Sheyanne began to hook up with Kerry Windsor. Kerry was not only REVIVAL'S Heavyweight Champion but also Chelsea Pryce's ex-boyfriend. As the match came sooner, it was Sheyanne who continued her twitter trash talk, and it was Chelsea who much like Alyx, went silent to the media. When the show came on air, it was obvious that Chelsea still had feelings for Kerry as she confronted both Kerry and Sheyanne when they arrived to the arena in a limosine. Sheyanne allowed her opponent Chelsea to talk to Kerry alone, but after a few minutes it was Sheyanne who came back to the scene and assaulted Chelsea from behind. Soccer kicking her to the face and blasting her in the ribs with punches. Later that night, Chelsea Pryce was told not to compete by medical staff and the match was changed from a triple threat match to a one on one match with Sheyanne Successful and Alyx St.Croix, and after a back and forth war between both women, Alyx St.Croix took home the win via pinfall, which was one of the most controversial matches in wrestling. Before the pinfall, Sheyanne had gotten a hold of Alyx's head and had locked in her "UnSuccessful Escape" submission. Just as it looked like Alyx was about to go out from refusing to tap, Sheyanne was told to let go of the hold because the referee official had declared that Alyx's hands were on the ropes. However Alyx had barely even made it to the ropes and was only able to hold onto the ropes with two fingers for a second or two before letting go due to the tightness of the hold. After the match, Sheyanne and her training camp had caused a riot backstage and after only a few minutes, the group was approached by staff and security and Sheyanne was released from the company. Before being released, Sheyanne was offered a one on one match with Chelsea Pryce but instead, Sheyanne wanted the match result changed to a No Contest and an imidieate rematch with Alyx that same night, but was declined. INSURGENCY WRESTLING FEDERATION (July 2012) Sheyanne Successful was signed to the IWF under a one week contract. With a record of (1-1-0), IWF Management did not believe she would fare well in the company. She was also signed to the company after calling out Angelica Monroe on Twitter. Sheyanne finally got he match after very personal shots. However she was disqualified in the match and kicked out of the IWF after not only getting disqualified, but after a backstage altercation. ALL STAR WRESTLING FEDERATION (July 2012 - Current) Sheyanne signed with the ASWF and got right back on track with an impressive tag team victory over Leah Greyjoy and Taliyah Owens. However after getting attacked backstage by Models Inc before her six woman tag team match, she was awarded the victory by disqualification. Sheyanne is now battling her injuries caused by Models Inc. Category:Early Life Category:Personal Life